


The Clone of Kamino

by Geekygirl24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic are in the middle of a war with the Separatists. Their army consists of clones, which are kept locked away in the barracks until they are needed….and even when they are out, they have to wear the helmet at all times. However, one clone goes against this…and sets off a chain of events that change the war forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

Children ran through the Jedi Temple gardens as the early morning sun peeked over the horizon. Sitting by the fountains, was a small, green….man, his eyes closed in meditation as the water rippled in the marble monuments. Upon seeing the still figure, the children stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide in amazement.

After a few minutes of silent staring, the figure chuckled warmly. “Closer you can come younglings. Bite, I do not.”

Cautiously, the children crept closer until they were seated in front of the figure, who slowly opened one eye and chuckled again. “Questions you have, I sense. Ask them, you must hmmmm?”

One of the children glanced nervously at his classmates, before shuffling forwards slightly. “Master Yoda…can you tell us about t-the clones? The ones who are fighting in the war? Our teachers won’t say anything about them.”

Master Yoda paused in thought for a few moments, before nodding in agreement, “Tell you, I will younglings....” he glanced off into the distance, “…Peaceful, this world used to be. Revolves around this war now, the city does. Fight for the republic, the Jedi do now, yes.”

“But what started it Master Yoda?”

Master Yoda frowned, “Interrupt me, you should not youngling…started by a Jedi and a Bounty Hunter, this tale was.”

“A Jedi and a Bounty Hunter worked together?!”

“No. Say Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the creation of clones, the cloners of Kamino do….but died he did, before the order was issued.”

“Then who gave the order for the clones to be created?”

“Unknown that is young one. Believe a dark force is at work, many do. Gave his own DNA, the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett did. For an unaltered clone and money, yes.”

“An unaltered clone?”

“Accelerated growth, these clones have. More loyal, these clones were made. More willing to follow orders.”

“Loyal to who? Us?”

“Appear that way, it does….”

“So….” Mused one of the children, “…do all the clones look the same under the helmets?”

“Assume this, we do.”

“Has anyone ever seen one of the clone’s faces?”

Master Yoda shook his head, “No.”

“Hasn’t one of the clones gone out without their helmet?”

“No. Unlikely it is, that that will change….” He glanced at the children and smiled, “A riddle to be heard, in war there is…” he stated, “…who are the monsters? Who are the men, hmmmmmm?”

The children remained silent, their faces twisted in confusion until one of them hesitantly spoke up. “One of our teachers said that the clones aren’t men at all….does that make them the monsters?”

Yoda frowned at this, “Those who fight, are monsters you believe, hmmmmmm?”

“Well…no, because that would make us monsters?”

“Hmmmm…lessons you have now. Go to them, you should.”

The children all glanced at each other, before shrugging and bowing their goodbyes to the Jedi Master. As they raced off, back into the Temple, Master Yoda sighed wearily to himself. Slowly, he rose to his feet and limped back into the Temple, his mind far away in thought…so far away that he didn’t hear Master Windu calling his name.

“Master Yoda!”

Startled out of his thoughts, Yoda stopped in the middle of the corridor and waited for the younger master to catch up. 

“Are you alright?” asked Mace, “….I called your name five times?”

Yoda sighed wearily, “A difficult question, has been asked. Considering it, I am.”

“A difficult question?”

“Believed to be monsters, the clones are.”

“That’s…a little harsh. Can I ask why…and by who?”

“By the younglings, believed it is. For fighting this war, monsters the clones must be.”

“They truly believe this?”

“Help from the teachers, there has been.”

Mace frowned, “I will be sure to send out a message advising against views like that…may I ask what’s troubling you then?”

“Fighting a war, does not make clones monsters, I said. Agreed, the younglings did…Jedi’s fight the war, they argued. And monsters we are not, they stated. Troubled me, this did.”

Mace nodded in understanding, “They were so quick to label the clones as monsters for fighting in the war, forgetting that the order is fighting this war as well.”

Yoda shook his head, a slightly dismayed look in his eye. “Change, we need…” he sighed, “….turning younglings against others, this war is. Peace, we must have and change, their views will.”

Mace frowned, “You make it sound so simple.”

“Often the best, the simple ways are.”

“You don’t know for certain that their views on clones will change with the war ending.”

“A clone then, end the war he must.”

“A clone? Do you have one in mind?”

Yoda closed in eyes in thought, “Clouded, the future is. But two bright lights there are. Stop the war, these two will.” And with that, Yoda began limping up the corridor once again, chuckling softly as he went.

Watching him go, Mace shook his head in disbelief. “Never going to happen…” he muttered under his breath, “…never going to happen.”


	2. Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

CC-2224 yawned as the sun peeked up over the walls of the barracks, shining into his sleeping quarters. Listening to the sounds of his brothers stirring in the bunks next to him, he quickly got dressed and went to the slightly open windows, where a small nest was situated. Within the nest, was a small white bird, cheeping eagerly as dawn swept over the city.

“Good morning…” whispered CC-2224, “…will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?”

The bird didn’t look very eager, or so CC-2224 thought, “You sure? Good day to try….” He gently lifted the bird into his hands and held them (and it) over the ledge, “If I picked a day to fly, this would be it! The Festival of Life! It’ll be fun…the jugglers, and music, and dancing…”

Whilst he was describing the different activities, he had begun to lightly bounce his hands up and down, encouraging the bird to flap its wings and fly. Once it was up in the air, CC-2224 moved his hands out from under it and grinned. After a few seconds, he quickly placed his hands back under the bird and caught it as it stopped flying. A flock of birds flew past, causing the small bird to chirp eagerly again.

CC-2224 smiled, “Go on…” he urged, “…no-one wants to stay cooped up in here forever.”

Almost immediately, the bird flew after the flock, leaving CC-2224 alone by the window….well, until he was joined by one of his brothers. “Man, I thought he’d never leave!” groaned CT-5555, aka Fives, “No more getting woken up at dawn by that incessant cheeping!”

“We’re meant to get up at dawn anyway….” Scolded CT-21-0408, aka Echo.

Fives rolled his eyes, “Oh go scare a protocol droid…” he glanced out of the window and grinned, “Hey, what’s going out there. A fight?”

“A festival.” Noted Echo.

“The Festival of Life!” Fives grinned, “Pour the wine and cut the cheese!”

Echo shook his head at his brother’s antics, but smiled all the same. “It is good fun to watch the festival….maybe they’ll have the jugglers again?”

“And we have the best view to watch it from, don’t we Cody!?” Fives chuckled, nudging CC-2224, aka Cody, in the side.

Cody sighed and shook his head, “Yeah…watching.” He moved away from the window, and Fives was quick to take his place.

“Oh look….” Smirked Fives, “…a mime. Hey Echo, why don’t you take up a job like that?”

Echo just rolled his eyes, before gesturing to Cody silently. Upon seeing that his brother was striding away, Fives frowned in confusion, “Hey! Aren’t you going to watch the festival with us?”

Silence.

“I don’t get it.” Sighed Fives.

Echo’s eyes widened in panic, “Maybe he’s ill?!”

“Impossible…” scolded CT-7567, aka Rex, “…if ten years of listening to you two hasn’t made him sick by now, nothing will!”

“But watching the festival has always been the highlight of Cody’s year!” worried Echo.

“What’s the point of watching the party if you never get to go…at least without these kriffing helmets!” Rex rounded the corner to find his brother sitting morosely on his bed. “Hey Codes…” sighed Rex, sitting beside his brother, “…what’s up? The shinies are worried.” 

Cody shrugged, “I guess I didn’t feel like watching the festival this year…”

“Have you thought about going instead?”

“Sure! But you’ve heard Lama Su….it’s forbidden.”

Rolling his eyes at Cody, Rex sighed as Fives and Echo made their way. 

“Quit beating around the barracks and go!” Fives practically ordered, with Echo nervously nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you should!”

“Me?!” Cody exclaimed in shock, causing his brothers to sigh.”

“No, Senator Amidala….” Stated Fives sarcastically, “….yes, you!”

“It would be very educational!” Echo exclaimed.

“Wine, women and song.”

“You can try some new and exciting foods!”

“Bobbing for apples!”

“Music!”

Before Echo could say anything else, Fives whacked a bucket over his younger brother’s head and grinned, “Playing dunk the monk!”

Rex resisted the urge to hit his forehead and turned his back on his younger brothers, “Take it from me. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching’s all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you!”

Fives nodded eagerly, “Yeah, these senators all forget that we’re human as well! We need sunlight and freedom too! Right Echo?”

Echo, who had removed the bucket, nodded and slammed the bucket onto Fives head. Ignoring the pair, Rex continued, “Just grab a fresh set of clothes and-“

“Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing!” Glancing around, Cody sighed at the look of confusion on the other’s face, “Lama Su? And Chancellor Palpatine?”

The three other clones all winced, Echo sighed. “Well, when he says we're forbidden from ever leaving the barracks, does he mean ‘ever ever’?"

Cody shook his head, “Never ever! And Lama Su hates the Festival of Life! He'd be furious if I asked to go.”

Fives smirked, “Who says you gotta ask?”

“Nooooooo.”

“You sneak out...

Rex nodded, “It's just one afternoon...”

“I couldn't—“

“...and you sneak back in.”

“He'll never know you were gone.”

“I mean, if I got caught—“

Echo shrugged, “Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.”

“He might see me. And no offense, but we all look the same, he’ll realise one clone is breaking the rules as soon as he sees me.”

Fives grabbed a hooded top and shook it at his brother, “You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Lama Su and Palpatine don't know can't hurt you!”

“Ignorance is bliss.” Grinned Echo, yelping as Fives dragged him into a headlock and roughly ruffled up his hair.

“Look who’s talking!”

Rex patted his brother on the back, “Nobody wants to stay cooped up in here forever.”

Cody thought to himself for a moment, then a smile crept across his face. “You're right! I'll go…I'll get cleaned up and I’ll quickly sneak out and-“

“Good morning, CC-224” interrupted a tall, long-necked alien, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Cody stopped in his tracks, and saluted nervously, practically hearing his brothers snap to attention behind him. “Morning Sir!”

Lama Su nodded and glanced at the other clones, “It seems as though you four were having an interesting conversation. Care to share?”

They tried to look as unassuming as possible as the Kamino Cloner moved on, “You four should be doing your drills right about now…you know we don’t tolerate lateness in this establishment.”

There was only silence from the clones, so Lama Su continued, “But then, I suppose all that planning on sneaking out to go to the Festival, would make the time fly by.”

Cody attempted to talk his way out of it, “It’s just that you go every year Sir and-“

“I am a public official CC-2224, I must go. But I don’t enjoy any of it!”

The clones all glanced at each other and Cody sighed, “We...didn’t mean to upset you Sir…”

 

Lama Su shook his head and sighed, “You don’t understand….the world doesn’t understand clones, and they certainly wouldn’t accept you. You are just slaves and soldiers to them…and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

Cody fought the urge to argue and simply nodded, “Yes Sir…sorry Sir.”

Lama Su nodded in forgiveness and turned to head back out of the room, “This is a sanctuary for you boys…you would do well to remember that.”

Cody waited for a few minutes after Lama Su left, before shaking his head and sighing, “Yeah…sanctuary.” Glancing out of the window, he began to hum softly to himself.

“Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone

Gazing at the people down below me

All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone

Hungry for the histories they show me

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them

But part of them….”

Cody smiled softly as Echo nodded in agreement, knowing that his brother had tried to take out books on the history of Coruscant, only to be rejected under the statement that clones didn’t need to learn things like that.

“And out there

Living in the sun

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one

To hold forever

Out there

Where they all live unaware

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there….”

Fives grinned, “Preferably a sunny day!” he exclaimed, wincing as Rex cuffed the back of his head. Undeterred and smiling, Cody continued.

“Out there among the Jedi and the traders and their wives  
Through the bars and glass I can see them  
Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure every instant!

Out there

Strolling by the stalls

Taste a morning out there

Like ordinary men

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then

I swear I'll be content

With my share

Won't resent

Won't despair

Old and bent

I won't care

I'll have spent

One day

Out there!”


	3. Festival of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader, rolled his eyes as he strode through the streets of Coruscant “You leave for a couple of years and they change everything…” he muttered, attempting to stop some passing police clones…only to be ignored, “….great.”

Rounding the corner, he couldn’t help but grin at a familiar sight. His old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The pair had parted on bad terms after Anakin left the Jedi Order and joined Chancellor Palpatine’s security force. The Jedi Council firmly believed that Palpatine was trying to remove the Jedi from power and was the cause behind the ever-growing lack of respect for the Jedi.

However, Anakin disagreed. The man had given him permission to marry his love, Padme Amidala. Anakin watched from the shadows as his ex-Master strode through the markets, purchasing a selection of fruits as he went, a gentle smile on his face as he watched children rush by. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp, whistling noise, causing people to panic as they sped away from the oncoming police, knocking into Obi-Wan as they went. The sudden knock caused the fruit bag to fall to the ground. As his old Master knelt down in order to pick up the fruit, Anakin watched as two officers sneered at the Jedi Master, one lifting him off of the ground.

“All right Jedi….” Smirked the officer “….where’d you get all this fruit? Don’t you know there’s a food shortage?!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “For your information gentlemen, I bought it.”

“Jedi’s don't buy these things….” Scoffed one officer,

“Yeah, you probably use those mind tricks of yours!”

Obi-Wan wrenched his arm out of the second officer’s grip, “That is not the way of the Jedi. Not that you would know that!”

“Troublemaker!”

“Maybe a day in the jails will cool you down!”

Obi-Wan scowled as the officer grabbed his arm again, before sighing and raising his hand. “You want to let me go and continue with your patrol.” He stated, smirking as the officers mechanically released him and marched away. 

Remaining in the shadows as Obi-Wan quickly left the scene, Anakin took advantage of the officer’s dazed state, pulling them into his alcove. “Gentlemen….” 

Shaking off the last of the mind manipulation, the officers found themselves taking a step back at the sight of Palpatine’s golden boy. Anakin smirked at the fear on their faces before continuing, “….if you could show me where the Chancellor’s new Palace of Justice is, I would be most grateful.”

The officers were quick to obey, and soon Anakin found himself striding up the steps towards Palpatine’s office. Upon entering the room, the elderly man behind the desk smiled. “Anakin my boy, wonderful to see you back!”

Anakin bowed, “Just as you asked Chancellor.”

“You come to Coruscant in her darkest hour, Darth Vader...” sighed Palpatine, “It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled.”

“Misled, sir?”

Palpatine pointed to the ground below his window, “Look, Vader—The Jedi. The Jedi Council now believe that they live outside the normal order. They have begun to spin nasty rumours about me and how I have been behind this whole war from the beginning!”

Anakin blinked in surprise as they stepped outside to the balcony, “With all due respect Chancellor, that doesn’t seem like the Order I know?”

“Much has changed Anakin, what remains of the Order is what you see before you. For two years, I have been identifying the main supporters and instigators of these nasty rumours…one…by….one.” 

Palpatine emphasised this by carefully squishing ants that were roaming on the tiles of the balcony, “And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived…..” He removed a tile on the balcony to reveal a colony of ants, “…I believe, it may in fact be the entire order….rather than a few unique individuals.”

“What are we going to do about it, sir?”

Palpatine smirked and slammed the tile back down on the colony, crushing the ants.

Anakin winced, “You make your point quite vividly, Chancellor.”

Palpatine grinned, “And that is why I chose you for this job….shall we?” He turned to leave, when suddenly, the crowd below began to cheer loudly, causing Palpatine to sigh, “Oh, duty calls. Do you remember the Festival of Life Vader?”

“Yes Chancellor, although it has been a while since I last experienced it.”

“Then this should be quite a re-education for you. Come along.”

………………………………………………

Cody finished clambering down the wall, his cap pulled low over his face as he disappeared into the cheering crowd.

“Come one, come all!  
Leave your looms and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all!  
Close the temples and the schools  
It's not the day for being cruel  
Come and join the feast of ...”

A tall, long-haired, bearded Jedi suddenly appeared, “…LIFE!” he cried out, as the crowd cheered. Cody watched as the bearded Jedi Master gave a grand speech about the festival and all of the positive things associated with it. 

Women danced in the street, pulling Cody along with them despite his protests. Stumbling over their feet, Cody found himself falling into a cloaked man, who yelled in shock as the pair fell over, with Cody falling on top of him.

“Are you all right?” 

Cody moved his eyes up to the man’s face….and felt his heart stop. Staring at him were a pair of blueish green eyes, creased in concern. Quickly, Cody pushed himself off of the man and pulled his cap down, resting on his knees as he attempted to hide his face. “I didn't mean to...I'm sorry.” He apologised.

The man frowned, “You're not hurt, are you?” He moved closer, “Here, here, let's see.” He reached out for Cody’s cap, despite protests.

“No, no, no!”

The man managed to remove the cap, ignoring Cody’s wide-eyed stare. “There. See, no harm done…” stated the man in relief, helping Cody to his feet and placed the cap back on his head, “Just try to be a little more careful.”

Cody nodded in amazement, “I--I--I will.”

He watched as the cloaked man disappeared back into the crowd, smiling softly as he thought about the man’s gentle smile. He soon found himself being sucked into the excitement of the festival, watching as the Jedi Master leapt onto a stage and began to continue with his speech.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anakin stood by Chancellor Palpatine and Lama Su as they watched Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn make a grand speech about the Force and its connection to every living thing, before encouraging the crowd to gather round. “Once a year, the Jedi Council permits us to demonstrate these abilities and so, here to impress you…..is my old student, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi!”

Anakin watched as his old master leapt onto the stage, igniting his lightsaber and made his way through a few katas. These were only simple katas, but the added flair caused eyes to be fixated on the Jedi as he twirled his way across the stage, adding in extra flips and stretches for good measure. 

“Look at that disgusting display…” grimaced Palpatine

“Yes Sir.”

As the act drew to a close, Anakin saw Obi-Wan smile at someone in the crowd, his hand reaching out as a cap flew up above the crowd….and then everything stopped.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Cody was amazed to see the man he’d bumped into earlier, appear on the stage…the moves of the Jedi Master were intoxicating and Cody couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He smiled as their eyes met….but when he felt his cap lift up off of his head, Cody panicked. He tried to silently signal for Obi-Wan to stop, but it was too late.

As soon as his face was uncovered, the crowd fell silent. Whilst the clones were required to wear a helmet outside of the barracks, there have been occasions where the officer clones had them knocked off during a fight…so some citizens were aware of what they looked like….so when one individual loudly pointed this out, it wasn’t a surprise when Lama Su stood up and opened his mouth to order Cody back.

“Get back to the barracks CC-2224!”

Cody winced as the crowd began to whisper and point, turning away from the stage in order to hurry home. However, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Ladies and Gentlemen…” began Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, “….this festival celebrates all life! Including that of the brave soldiers who fight in this war!”

The crowd began to cheer as Qui-Gon tugged Cody to the stage, where he was then helped up by Obi-Wan. For a moment, just a moment, Cody found himself lost in those blue eyes…well, until he felt the splat of a tomato on his cheek. 

The crowd fell quiet.

“Those freaks are a waste of life!” cried out a voice from the crowd.

Another tomato came flying out of the crowd, followed by several more pieces of rotten fruit. 

“Freak!”

“Why don’t you all just disappear?! Maybe this war would be over then!”

The insults and fruit kept on coming as Cody shrunk down, trying to make himself seem smaller and therefore less of a target. Suddenly, all of the fruit stopped mid-air and then fell to the ground.

“Enough.” Ordered Obi-Wan, his voice soft but commanding, “You’ve all had your fun, and now it needs to Stop.”

“Master Kenobi…” came a voice from the Chancellor’s chair, “…stand down.”

“Of course Chancellor…” sighed Obi-Wan, helping Cody to his feet, “….just as soon as I help this man off of the stage.”

“Now, Master Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan acted as though he didn’t hear the order, using the sleeve of his tunic to wipe the tomato bits off of Cody’s face. “You know….” Whist quiet, the Jedi’s voice still carried over the crowd, “…you say you’re protecting these men, when in actual fact you’re behind this distrust that we’ve seen here today! You speak of justice when you are cruel to those most in need of your help!”

“Silence!”

“All I’m asking for is justice!”

The crowd nodded in agreement and mutters scattered throughout the people as Chancellor Palpatine seemed to quiver with rage, pointing a bony finger at the Jedi Master, “You will pay for this Master Kenobi….mark my words! You and your Order are fools for standing against me like this!”

Obi-Wan smirked, “Funny….the only fool I see is you!”

There was a shocked silence, before Chancellor Palpatine turned to Anakin. “Vader. Arrest him!”


	4. Force Help The Outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

Cody watched in dismay as guards began to surround the stage. Obi-Wan, however, was clearly not too bothered. “Now, let's see…”he sighed, counting off the guards, “…One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor boy to do?”

Obi-Wan pretended to think for a while, before pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it to the ground, disappearing a cloud of smoke. Everyone gasped in amazement, only to cheer when the Jedi Master appeared on the balcony of a building, cheerfully waving at the crowd.

For the next few minutes, Obi-Wan led the guards on a merry chase (with the help of Qui-Gon and the crowd), even grabbing the helmet off of one and throwing it in such a manner that it knocked three officers off of their pursuit speed-bikes.

Nobody noticed Darth Vader smirk at this, and mutter “Go Master…” under his breath. With the help of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan leapt onto the top of a speeder and once again, vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Chancellor Palpatine scowled and span around to face Anakin, “Find him, Darth Vader! I want him alive!”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, sir….” He turned to some officers, “Seal off the area, men. Find Master Kenobi and do not harm him!”

Meanwhile, Lama Su had made his way over to Cody and gazed down at him, disgust and disappointment clear in his face.

Cody winced, his head hanging low, “I'm sorry, Sir. I will never disobey you again.”

He jumped down from the stage, sighing as the crowd parted easily for him. Blindly moving forwards, the whispers of ‘freak’, ‘monster’ and ‘abomination’ surrounded him, causing him to move faster until he reached the gates of the barracks, climbing over and rushing indoors, refusing to glance back at the city in shame.

…………………………………………………………….

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he managed to sneak over the walls of the clone barracks. The Jedi Temple was completely surrounded, meaning that he couldn’t go there….this was the next safest place, away from Palpatine and his men.

As he snuck inside, he couldn’t help but gaze around in amazement. The insides of the clone’s barracks were virtually unknown to many members of the public and the Jedi.

“You always did enjoy causing trouble…” came a voice from the shadows.

Obi-Wan span around in shock at the voice of his old apprentice, using the Force to push the younger Jedi back a few meters, “You!”

Anakin pushed his hood down and smirked, “What is it you always used to say? Never let yourself be caught unawares?”

Obi-Wan scowled, “Figures you would only listen to my lessons when you were no longer a member of the order.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still sore about that.”

“You became Palpatine’s own personal weapon….Anakin, or do you prefer Darth Vader now?”

Anakin smirked, “So….how have you been?”

“Is this an interrogation?”

“It's called catching up….Master.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “You're not arresting me?”

Anakin grinned, “Not as long as you're in here. I can’t…Palpatine has very little influence here, despite his partnership with the cloners.” 

“It’s nice to know you’ve not changed as much as I thought.” 

Anakin shrugged, “Thank you….I think.”

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly, “So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?”

“Like I said Master….I just want to catch up.”

Obi-Wan smiled and opened his mouth to answer, however, he was interrupted. 

“Good work, Vader! Now, arrest him!” ordered Palpatine as he entered the barracks, a smug smile on his face.

Anakin winced slightly as his old Master took a step back, “You tricked me!” he hissed 

“I'm waiting, Vader.”

There was silence, until Anakin shook his head, “I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do, not in here. We don’t have the necessary permissions.”

Palpatine scowled, “Then drag him outside and-“

He was interrupted as Lama Su made his way into the corridor, “Chancellor…You will not touch him!” He stood next to Obi-Wan, “These barracks are my domain, and therefore you cannot arrest anyone who has wronged you on these grounds.”

Palpatine scowled at the cloner, before turning on his heel and storming away, closely followed by Anakin. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Palpatine ducked into an empty room and waited until everyone, except Obi-Wan had left. 

Once everyone had left and Obi-Wan had his back to him, Palpatine took his chance and crept up behind the Jedi Master, seizing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Smirking at the gasp of pain this action cause, Palpatine whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear. “You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and you Jedi don’t do well if you know there’s ‘injustice’ out there.”

He paused, then breathed deeply, smelling Obi-Wan’s hair. The Jedi Master frowned at this, “What are you doing?!”

“I was just imagining a Force suppression collar around that young neck…” Palpatine brushed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s pulse, only to grunt in pain when the Jedi elbowed him in the stomach and pulled away from his grip

“I know what you were imagining!”

Palpatine smirked, “Such a clever little boy. So typical of your order, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with…such un-Jedi like thoughts. Well, no matter…” he walked towards the exit, “….You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!”

He left, pulling the door shut behind him. Obi-Wan frowned, rushing over to another door, only to find guards outside.

“Chancellor's orders! Post a guard at every door.”

Obi-Wan slammed the door shut and slid to the ground, “If Palpatine thinks he can keep me here, he's wrong…” he whispered to himself

He jumped when a voice came from the shadows, “Don't act rashly. You created quite a stir at the festival….” From out of the shadows, a much older clone appeared, his back crooked and his face sloping at one side, “…It would be unwise to give Palpatine more of a reason to dislike the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “If you know I caused a stir, you must have seen what he did out there, letting the crowd torture your brother! I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then...” Feeling himself growing more and more frustrated, he sighed, “…What do they even have against you men, anyway?”

The aged clone shrugged, “You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself. As impressive as that would be…” 

Obi-Wan gestured back at the door, “No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. The rest of the order wants to stay neutral, and not fight the Chancellor’s decisions.”

“Well, perhaps there's someone in here who can help…” The clone limped away, leaving Obi-Wan standing in the middle of the corridor. The building was silent, so when he started to hum, the sound carried throughout the barracks.

“I don't know if you can hear me,  
Or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you will listen  
To a humble prayer.

They tell me I am just an outcast,  
I shouldn't speak to you.  
Still, I see your face and wonder...  
Were you once an outcast, too?

Force help the outcasts,  
Hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find at home.

The lost and forgotten,  
They look to you, still.  
Force help the outcasts,  
Or nobody will.

I ask for nothing,  
I can get by.  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I.

Force help the outcasts,  
The poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were  
United as One

I don't know if there's a reason  
Why some are blessed, some not.  
Why the few you seem to favour,  
They fear them, flee them, try not to see them.

Force help the outcasts,  
The tired, the torn,  
Seeking an answer  
To why they were born.

Winds of misfortune  
Have blown them about.  
You made the outcasts,  
Don't cast them out.

The poor and unlucky,  
The weak and the odd.  
I thought we all were  
United as One.”

As Obi-Wan finished, there was a loud clatter from the end of the corridor, causing Obi-Wan to spin around in shock. Running away from him, was a clone, wearing the same clothing as the one who had been on the stage.

“Wait!” called out Obi-Wan, “I need to talk to you!”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cody sped up the stairs to the dorms, the Jedi Master close behind him.

From their view in the doorway, Rex frowned, “Look! He's got a friend with him”

Fives nodded, “Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all”

Echo nudged his brothers and gasped, “That’s Master Kenobi!”

Cody then entered the rooms, where he was greeted by his brothers

Rex clapped him on the back and grinned, “Got the boys chasing you already!”

Cody shook his head, “Actually, I—“

He was then interrupted by Echo, “You mustn't run too fast, or he'll get away!”

“Yes, I know. That's what—“

Fives then began to mime fishing, “Give him some slack, then reel him in, then give him some slack, then reel him in, then give him some slack—OUCH“

Rex glared at his younger brother after slapping the back of his head, “Fives--he's a Jedi Master, not a fish!”

It was at this moment Obi-Wan entered the rooms, causing Rex and the younger clones to mutter their excuses and retreat to a quieter area.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief, “Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you.”

Cody span around and nervously glanced from side to side, “Yes. Um, well, I-I have chores to do. It was, nice...seeing...you...again!” He turned away, groaning at himself.

“No, wait!” called out Obi-Wan, as Cody sped towards his bunk. “I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were under the cap. I would never in my life had...taken...your...cap.

As he entered Cody’s personal space, he stopped and looked around in awe, “What is this place?”

Cody glanced around, “This is where I live.”

Carefully, Obi-Wan brushed his fingers against some wooden figures that Cody had made earlier on his training, “Did you make all these things yourself?”

“Most of them.”

“They’re beautiful. I used to build these model star ships when I was younger, but they had instructions. If I had this skill….well, I don’t think I would be a Jedi.”

“But you're one of the best general’s out there!”

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at the clone, “Thank you…” he glanced around, “….I’m kind of jealous. You have all this room…”

Cody shook his head, “It's not just me--there's my brothers.”

“Surely not all in this one room?”

“Well no….We’re all spread out throughout the building. Would you like a tour?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, of course!”

Cody gestured with his hand for the Jedi to follow him as he strode down the corridor, and past the rest of the bunks. 

………………………………………………

Cody showed the Jedi Master around almost the entire building, pointing out the different rooms and their many uses. Upon reaching the end of the complex, he found himself nervously spinning around and gesturing around, “T-that’s all there is really...unless you’d like to see more?”

Obi-Wan smiled, “There’s more? If there is, then yes of course.”

Leading them towards a ladder, Cody grinned, “Good. I've saved the best for last!”

Upon climbing up the ladder, Obi-Wan realised that they were on top of the barracks….facing the most beautiful view he had ever seen. He gasped in amazement, “I bet the Chancellor himself doesn't have a view like this….I could stay up here forever.”

Cody nodded, trying not to show how eager he was at that idea, “You could, you know.”

“No, I couldn't.”

“B-but you have sanctuary! Even Lama Su said so!”

Obi-Wan scoffed, “But not freedom….Jedi don’t do well inside stone walls when there is so much evil happening outside of them.” The last phrase was clearly a mimic of the Chancellor, with Obi-Wan emphasising the age….and the cruelty

Cody shook his head, “But you're not like other Jedi. They're...cruel.”

Obi-Wan was clearly shocked to hear this, “Who told you that?”

“Chancellor Palpatine….he mentions almost every time he speaks to the troops.”

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief, “How could such a cruel outlook on life have created someone as kind as you?”

“Cruel? No, no….the rest of the Jedi see us as freaks. Things that can be thrown away as soon as this war is over!”

“Palpatine told you that?”

Cody smiled sadly and gestured around, “Look at me, look at where I am! Every day I am surrounded by hundreds of others who look just like me….that’s not natural!”

“Give me your hand.”

Cody attempted to resist, but soon found his hand gently grabbed by the Jedi Master. “Why?!?”

“Just let me see.” The Jedi Master began to trace the lines of Cody’s palm with his finger, ummming and aahing every so often, “Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're brave….” He hummed in confusion, “...well, that's funny...”

Cody panicked slightly, “What!”

“I don't see any….”

“Any what?”

“Freak lines….” Obi-Wan glanced up at Cody’s face, “Not a single one.” Cody stared at his palm in amazement, until he was startled out his thoughts by the Jedi Master’s next sentence, “Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?”

Cody was quick to grab Obi-Wan’s offered hand, shaking his head frantically, “No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and—“

“--and a Jedi…” interrupted Obi-Wan, “And maybe Palpatine's wrong about the both of us?”

Just below, practically hanging out of the window, Cody’s three brothers were listening eagerly

Fives frowned, “What did he say?!?”

Rex smirked, “Palpatine's nose is long, and he wears a dress.”

Fives whooped semi-silently in victory, “Hah! Told ya!” He held out a hand to Echo, “Pay up!”

Echo grumbled and handed him a ration chip, scowling as Fives chuckled.

Back on top of the roof, Cody helped Obi-Wan to his feet, “You helped me. Now I will help you.”


	5. Hellfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

“You helped me. Now I will help you.”

Obi-Wan glanced between him and the ground, “But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door!”

Cody grinned, “We won't use a door.”

“You mean...climb down?”

Cody nodded “Sure. I’ll carry you.”

There was silence for a few minutes, before Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, “Okay…” He let Cody pick him up, causing the clone to grin.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Don't be afraid.”

Obi-Wan scoffed, “I'm not afraid.” 

Cody leapt over the edge and clung onto a window ledge. Obi-Wan winced as he glanced down, “Now I confess to being slightly afraid….”

“The trick is not to look down.”

Cody then began to swing down the exterior of the barracks, as Obi-Wan watched on in worry. “Have you done this before?”

“No.”

After a few minutes of swinging, the pair landed on a tiled roof. Obi-Wan grinned and patted Cody on the back, “Wow. You're quite an acrobat.”

Cody grinned, “Thank you—“

His words were cut short as the tile they were on broke free and they began to slide down the roof, yelling in shock as they went. Thankfully, Cody was able to grab a hold of a ledge and jump off the tile just before it went sailing off into the air. 

It landed with a loud crash, causing the guards down below to spin around in the direction it crashed,

“Check the alley!” ordered one guard

“This way!”

Jumping down from the ledge, Obi-Wan was quick to pull Cody back into the shadows as the guards passed. Cody grinned, “I hope I didn't scare you?”

“Not for an instant.”

Cody didn’t believe him, but nodded anyway. “I'll never forget you, Master Kenobi.”

There was silence for a few minutes, until Obi-Wan tugged on the clone’s hand, “Come with me.”

“What?!?”

“To the Jedi Temple. You’ll be safe there….come on and leave this place.

Cody shook his head frantically, “Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today….” Obi-Wan smiled sympathetically at him as Cody glanced up at the barracks, “No. This is where I belong.”

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding and grinned, “All right, then I'll come to see you.”

“What? Here? But, the soldiers, and Palpatine, and...”

“I'll come after sunset.”

“At sunset, we have to clean our weapons and-“

Cody suddenly stopped as Obi-Wan gently kissed him on the cheek. He felt his cheeks go red as he grinned, “--Whatever's good for you.”

Obi-Wan grinned, reaching into his tunic and pulling out a small, polished stone. “If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way.”

Cody couldn’t help but frown at the stone, “But how?”

The Jedi Master handed the stone over and smiled at the confusion on the clones face, “Just close your eyes and think of me…you’ll know the way.”

Suddenly, they heard the clanking of officer armour as a patrol began to make their way down the street. Cody gestured to the left, “Hurry! You must go! There’s a path up the wall, there’s a vine that you can use to climb with!”

Obi-Wan nodded, and darted off into the night. Cody watched him go in silence, smiling softly and rubbing his cheek. After a while, he then made his way to an open window and clambered in….only to see a familiar figure, cloaked in black.

Darth Vader smirked, “Hello there. I'm looking for Master Kenobi. Have you seen him?”

Taking deep breaths, Cody tried to remain calm…..but clearly, the Sith Lord wasn’t fooled. The cloaked man took a few steps back, quickly igniting his lightsaber, “Easy! Don’t make any stupid decisions!”

Cody frowned, “You don’t have permission to be in here, you need to get out!”

“Wait! All I wanted was to—“

“Go!”

“I mean him no harm!”

“Go!”

Taking a step closer, Cody kicked the lightsaber out of Darth Vader’s hand and pushed him away. Grabbing a blaster from the wall, Cody quickly aimed it at the Sith Lord just as Vader’s weapon flew back into his hands. 

Stalemate.

Vader sighed, raising his free hand in surrender, “You tell him from me, I didn't mean to trap him here, but it was the only way to save his life. Will you tell him that?”

Silence

“Will you?”

Cody nodded, “If you go. Now!”

Darth Vader began to back away slowly, “I'll go….now, can you please aim that gun somewhere else? My wife would not be happy with the current location….”

Cody glanced down, realising that he had slightly lowered his blaster during the talk….until it was aimed at the Sith Lord’s…well, that area. Slowly, he raised the blaster back up to Vader’s chest.

Vader winced, “Not quite what I meant…..” he disengaged his lightsaber, before turning away, “One more thing. Tell Obi-Wan he’s very lucky.”

Cody frowned in suspicion, “Why?”

“To have a friend like you.”

As soon as the Sith Lord disappeared into the elevator, Cody was immediately joined by his three brothers.

Fives cheered, “Hey hey! There he is!”

Echo clapped, “You ejected that baboon with great panache!”

“The nerve of him! Snooping around here trying to steal your Jedi!”

Cody frowned as they made their way back to their rooms, “My Jedi?”

Rex rolled his eyes at his brother, “Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Light brown hair. Remember?”

“Boy, I do!” Chuckled Fives, “Way to go lover-boy!”

This caused Cody to laugh out loud, “Loverboy!?! Oh, no, no...”

“Don’t be so modest….” Scolded Rex as they entered the rooms.

Cody sighed, “Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves….” He pointed at himself, “…freak, remember?!” He turned his attention to his figures, “Jedi don’t form attachments….and I don’t think I’m his type.”

The other three frowned as Cody stared up at the ceiling….humming softly to himself.

“So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like Heaven's light

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as plain as my face  
Was ever meant for Heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright  
I dare to dream that he  
Might even care for me  
And as I clean these guns tonight

This cold, dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be Heaven's light”

……………………………………………………………………..

Palpatine glared at the flames, his thoughts far away;

“Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see him fighting there  
Why his searching eyes still scorch my soul…”

Palpatine frowned as a fire figure of Master Kenobi appeared in the flames, a familiar smirk on the figures face. He took a step back….

“I feel him, I see him  
The sun caught in his light hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control!”

Palpatine leered at the figure in the flames,

“Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin  
It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the Jedi Master  
The traitor who sent this flame

It's not my fault

If in the Force’s plan

It made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man!”

Palpatine fell to his knees

“Protect me, Master  
Don't let this siren cast his spell  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi!  
And let him taste the fires of hell  
Or else let him be mine and mine alone!”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing Palpatine to spin around in surprise before attempting to straighten out his clothes. “Enter.”

A clone officer entered and saluted, “Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi has escaped.”

“What!?!”

“He's nowhere in the barracks. He's gone.”

Palpatine shook his head in disbelief, “But how, and...Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Coruscant!”

“Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now Kenobi, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn”

He began to back away from the flames, weakly burying his face in his hands

“Force have mercy on him…..

Force have mercy on me!

But he will be mine  
Or he will burn!”


	6. Coruscant Ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

The morning sun rose over the horizon as Darth Vader waited patiently with a group of specialised clone officers. As Chancellor Palpatine’s speeder arrived around the corner, Anakin called his men to attention.

Anakin bowed as Palpatine exited the speeder, “Morning, sir.” Only to frown as Palpatine groaned, “Are you feeling all right?”

Palpatine shook his head weakly, “I had a little trouble with the fireplace.”

Anakin frowned at this, but chose not to comment any further, “I see. Your orders, sir?”

“Find Master Kenobi!”

……………………………………………….

The remainder of the week was spent knocking in doors and dragging entire families out for interrogation….and bribery.

“One hundred credits for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Offered Palpatine.

No takers

Palatine snarled, “Lock them up!” he ordered.

A speeder was shot down and the passengers dragged out;

“Two hundred credits Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi!”

Again, no takers.

Palpatine growled, “Take them away!”

As the day faded away and evening appeared, Palpatine and his guards ended up interrogating a Besalisk outside of his diner.

Palpatine sneered at the alien, “There have been reports of Jedi’s entering this diner. Tell me, have you been harbouring those Jedi’s who would stand against me?”

The Besalisk rubbed his hands together nervously, “This diner is always open to anyone who may need it. Have mercy Chancellor!”

“I am placing you under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear.”

As guards backed the alien back into his diner, the Besalisk tried to protest, “But I am innocent, I assure you!”

Once inside, Palpatine pulled the doors shut and placed chains around the handles, locking them shut. He turned to Vader, “Burn it.”

“What!?!?”

Palpatine smirked, “Until it smoulders. He is a traitor and must be made an example of.”

“With all due respect, sir, I was never trained to murder the innocent.”

“But you were trained to follow orders.”

Staring at the Chancellor, Anakin shook his head and took a step back.

Palpatine sneered, “Insolent coward.” 

Palpatine took the chance to light the building on fire. Eyes wide, Anakin crashed through the windows of the diner, quickly helping the alien out into the streets. As the building continued to burn, clone officers grabbed Anakin and pushed him to his knees.

Palpatine stood over the ex-Sith Lord, “The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity--you threw away a promising career.

Anakin grinned up at the man, “Consider it my highest honour, sir.”

Before he could be killed, Anakin threw the men away from him with the use of the Force, his eyes catching sight of a cloaked figure in the distance. Smirking at this, Anakin hopped into the Chancellor’s private speeder and sped away.

“Get him!” Palpatine screamed, “And don't hit my speeder!”

As Anakin sped off, blaster shots flew past his ear….until one of them struck him in his shoulder, causing him to lose control of the speeder. As the vehicle flew towards a building, Anakin flung himself from it, falling down into the lower streets. Clone officers leant over the pathway railings and fired into the streets below, closely watched by the cloaked figure.

Palpatine sneered, “Don't waste your ammo. The scum of the city will finish him off. Find Kenobi! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it!”

As the guards disappeared around the corner, Obi-Wan leapt down to the lower levels, keeping under cover. He rummaged through the rubbish bags that Anakin had fallen into, before dragging him out and pulling him away. They needed to find somewhere safe.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside of the clone barracks, Palpatine paced…they were getting nowhere.

“Sir!” 

Palpatine turned to stare at the guard, 

“We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of Master Kenobi.”

Palpatine shook his head in dismay, “I had the entire barracks surrounded, guards at every door. There was no way he could have escaped, unless...” he stared up at the windows of the barracks.

……………………………………………………………………..

Rex shook his head as he stared out of the window. Smoke rose into the air and the dim flicker of flames cast shadows against the buildings, “Oh, it doesn't look good….” He sighed

Echo nodded in agreement, “It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. I'm beginning to fear the worst for Master Kenobi.”

Rex sighed, “I know, but don’t say anything to Cody. He’s upset enough as it is…”

Fives, who still had a smirk on his face from winning a poker game earlier, nodded. “Yeah, you're right. You guys need to lighten up.”

Hearing the footsteps of his older brother behind him, Echo patted Rex and Fives on the back, “Shh, shh, shh! Here he comes!”

“Now just stay calm.” ordered Rex

“Not a word.” agreed Echo

“Easy does it.” Sighed Fives

“Stone faced.”

Cody peered out of the window as he stood next to his brothers. “Any sign of him?” he asked.

Echo tried….oh god did he try….but it was too much. “Oh, it's a lost cause! He could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!” He wiped a few tears away as he tried to get himself under control.

Rex shook his head in dismay and frowned at his younger brother, “Nice work, Echo.

Cody was quick to come to the defence of the younger clone, “No, he's right. What are we going to do?”

Fives smirked, “What are you guys talking about? If I know Master Kenobi, especially from the tales of war, he’s three steps ahead of Palpatine, and well out of harm's way!”

“Do you really think so?” asked Cody

“Hey, when things cool off, he'll be back. You'll see.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Rex grinned, “Because he likes you. We always said you were the cute one.”

“I thought I was the cute one!” protested Fives, shoving a biscuit into his mouth.

“No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!”

“What are you saying, exactly?”

Choosing to ignore his brother, Rex just sighed. “Take it from us, Cody. You've got nothing to worry about.”

Fives nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you're irresistible.”

“Knights in shining armour certainly aren't his type.” Chuckled Echo

“And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? He liked you…yeah, I know there are a lot of us, but Master Kenobi took a liking to you….making you unique!”

Cody grinned as his brothers began to tease him

“Cody? Cody!”

They all turned to see Obi-Wan in the shadows, an unknown figure slumped against him. Cody grinned, “Obi-Wan! You're all right! I knew you'd come back.”

Obi-Wan smiled wearily at the clone, “You've done so much for me already, my friend, but I must ask your help one more time.”

“Yes, anything.”

Stepping into the light, it was soon revealed that Obi-Wan was carrying the partially unconscious form of Darth Vader. Palpatine’s right hand man.

This is Anakin Skywalker. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?”

Cody stared at the unconscious form before nodding shakily and gesturing towards the rooms, “This way.”

Fives, Rex and Echo quickly set up a spare cot/mattress on the ground, which Anakin was placed onto. The ex-Sith stirred, “Obi-Wan?”

“Sshh, Sshh, Sshh….” Hushed Obi-Wan, gesturing for Fives to pass him a bacta pad, “…You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move.”

He placed the bacta pad on Anakin’s wound, placing a hand over his mouth as the younger man yelped in pain. Once the wound was bandaged, Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to rest. “Dex owes you his life. You're either the single bravest Sith I've ever seen, or the craziest Jedi.”

“Ex-Jedi, remember? Ex-Sith as well now probably….” Anakin hissed in pain, “….You know, you’re bedside manner hasn’t got any better!”

Obi-Wan smirked, “You're lucky. That blaster shot almost hit over your heart.”

“It didn’t? Why am I in so much pain then?!”

In the background, Cody watched in silence. The two Force users seemed so familiar with each other….teasing each other and talking about memories long past. How could he ever hope to compete with that…?  
Suddenly, there was an announcement over the speaker.

‘All clones make their way to the main hall. All clones make their way to the main hall.’

Obi-Wan frowned, “What’s-“

Cody shook his head, “Palpatine's coming. We only ever get called into the main hall when he wants to speak to the troops. You must leave. Quick, follow me!” He tugged on Obi-Wan’s sleeve and pulled him down the corridor, “Go down the south tower steps…there’ll be hardly anyone there!”

Before leaving, Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug, “Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Cody sighed, “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan quickly rushed towards the exit, leaving Cody standing in the middle of the corridor…until Rex came rushing up

“Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!”

The four of them quickly dragged the mattress with Anakin’s, now unconscious, body towards the table with Cody’s guns on, being sure to use a sheet to shield the ex-Sith from view. 

Echo winced, “I hope they don’t decide to do a random room search today. This will not look good on our records.”

“Shut up Echo…” scolded Fives, “…you’ll jinx us!”

Once they were sure he would remain hidden, the group slipped into the large crowd that was now heading down towards the main hall.


	7. The Jedi Hide-Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

As the clones entered the main hall, they could see Lama Su talking to Chancellor Palpatine, a frown on his face. As they stood to attention, Palpatine’s throaty laughter echoed throughout the hall as he stepped up to the microphone.

“Nonsense, I'm never too busy to speak to our fine soldiers!” he chuckled, seemingly answering a question of Lama Su’s

Silence fell across the hall as Palpatine cleared his throat. “As you all know…” he began, his eyes scanning the crowd, “…there is a dangerous fugitive on the loose.”

Cody fought the urge to glance at his brothers at this, keeping his eyes firmly focused in front of him as Palpatine continued.

“The last time Master Kenobi was seen….was when he was here. In this very building, seeking sanctuary from prosecution. Some of my most trusted guards were placed at every exit…and yet, not even twenty four hours later, Master Kenobi was gone.”

Silence filled the room once again, and Palpatine snarled. “I know one of you helped the Jedi to escape, and now Coruscant is burning because of you!” 

He pointed angrily at the clones, thankfully not focusing on any particular one as his glare swept over everybody. “What?! Was he kind to one of you?! That wasn’t kindness, it was cunning! He’s a Jedi, and Jedi are not capable of real love!”

Palpatine took a moment to recompose himself, taking a deep breath before continuing. “But what chance could you have against his treachery? Well, never you boys mind. He will be out of our lives soon….I know where the…more outspoken of the Jedi’s hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men!”

As the speech was over, the clones were ordered back to their rooms. Once in his, Cody found Anakin lying on his bed, clutching his injured shoulder, “I heard over the speakers….We have to find this hideout, before daybreak. If Palpatine gets there first...are you coming with me?”

Cody shook his head, “I can't.”

“I thought you were Obi-Wan’s friend!”

“I can't disobey Palpatine again…”

Anakin scowled, “Obi-Wan stood up for you. You've got a funny way of showing gratitude!”

Cody remained silent, turning away from the ex-Sith.

“Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Palpatine massacre innocent people…” sighed Anakin, “…You do what you think is right.”

Still clutching his shoulder, Anakin slipped into the shadows and headed towards the south tower steps. Cody remained with his back turned to him, eyes tightly closed.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes…only to be met with the disappointed glares of his brothers. He groaned, “Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the boy from the jaws of death, and the whole city will cheer like I'm some sort of hero?”

His brothers didn’t answer, remaining silent as Cody continued in frustration. “He already has his knight in shining armour, and it's not me. Palpatine was right. Everyone outside these walls were right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not.”

He stared out of the window, his eyes focused on flickering flames in the distance. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the arm. Spinning around, Cody came face to face with Rex…who smirked and handed him his cap.

Cody hesitated for but a moment, before grabbing the cap and rolling his eyes, “I must be out of my mind!”

………………………………………

Anakin crept into an alleyway just outside the walls of the barracks, desperately reaching out with the Force to try and find his ex-Master….but to no avail. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks and yell out in shock.

“I'm coming with you…” 

Anakin glared at the clone, clutching his chest over his heart as he willed it to calm down. “I'm glad you changed your mind.”

Cody shrugged, “I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him.”

“You know where he is?!”

“No…” Cody sighed, pulling out the polished stone that Obi-Wan gave him, “…but he said this would help us find him.”

He handed it to Anakin who frowned, “This is a river stone….Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan’s Master, used to give these to him…apparently they’re Force sensitive, but I’ve never felt anything. How is this meant to help?”

“I'm not sure.”

Anakin began to mutter under his breath, rolling the stone in his palms as he focused on it. Cody simply watched in silence…until he remembered what Obi-Wan said the night he gave him the stone

“Just close your eyes and think of me…you’ll know the way.” He whispered.

“What?”

Cody held out his hand, “Quick, give me the stone! I think I can find him!”

Anakin took a step away, “You?! A clone?!”

“Just give it to me!”

“You’re a clone! There’s no way you can magically sense where Obi-Wan is!”

Loudly, the pair began to talk over one another, the voices raising as they tried to make themselves heard.

“…I can do it!” “…You can’t do it!”

Glaring at each other, they both took deep breaths.

Anakin rolled his eyes and handed the stone over. Closing his eyes, Cody thought about Obi-Wan…his smile….the kiss on his cheek…those beautiful eyes…a door with a small Jedi insignia on it-WAIT!

Cody grinned, “There’s a secret entrance…that leads underneath the temple! It’s in the Temple Gardens, that’s why Palpatine’s guards have never found it…no-one but Jedi can enter!”

Anakin nodded in understanding and grinned, “I think I might know where….good thing you’ve got an ex-Jedi on your side! Truce?” He slapped Cody on the back….the clone didn’t even flinch.

Cody thought to himself for a few moments and shrugged, “Well...okay….” 

He slapped Anakin on the back….unfortunately it was the back of his bad shoulder causing the ex-Sith to wince in pain

“Sorry.” Apologised Cody as they made their way towards the Jedi Temple.

“…No you're not.”

……………………………………………

After almost half an hour of sneaking through the alleyways of Coruscant, the pair made it to the Temple and, with a lot of help from Anakin, snuck into the Temple gardens. They strode past fountains and trees…until coming to a door that was hidden behind some vines, a Jedi insignia carved onto it.

Anakin smirked, “I think we’ve got the right place.”

“…So how do we open it?” asked Cody, “There’s no sensors or handles.”

Anakin frowned at this, his eyes scanning the symbol, “Hmm. I'm not sure. I can try and use the Force I suppose….”

As Anakin was talking, Cody spotted a small gap between the door and its frame. Using all of his strength, he managed to pry the heavy door open, leaving just enough room for the pair to slip down the stairs that could now be seen by the light of a flashlight.

Anakin sighed, “Yes well, or we could just go down those stairs….”

Making their way down, they ended up, up to their knees in murky water, surrounded by skeletons.

Cody frowned, “Is this really the secret meeting place Palpatine has been trying to find?”

“These must be the old catacombs that run underneath the city…” muttered Anakin, shining his flashlight ahead of them.

As they continued on, the pair failed to notice three of the skeletons move slightly, their heads turning as the two walked past.

Anakin smirked, “Cheerful place….” He chuckled and glanced at Cody, “Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh?”

Cody kept his eyes focused in front of him, “Not me. I just want to warn Obi-Wan and get back to the barracks. I don't want to get in any more trouble.”

“Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now….”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, a guard, a booby trap...” Suddenly their flashlights flickered off, leaving them in complete darkness, “….or an ambush.”

Suddenly the tunnels filled with light and they found themselves surrounded by skeletons. They were forced to their knees in front of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

“Anakin….” Sighed the Jedi Master, “….You really should have called first.”

“They’re trespassing!” “Spies sent by Palpatine!” Called out the skeletons, who were pulling off their masks to reveal other members of the Jedi Order

Anakin shook his head frantically, “We are not spies!”

Cody nodded in agreement, “Can't you listen—“

Before he could finish, Qui-Gon held up a commanding hand as a silent order for them to stop. “Don't interrupt me!” he ordered, “You're very clever to have found our hideaway. But you are both under Palpatine’s command, and therefore cannot be trusted.”

He glanced up at the surrounding Jedi and gestured for them to follow him, “Restrain them, we’ll take them to the council.”

Cody and Anakin, whilst not gagged, remained completely silent as they were marched through the tunnels and into a brightly lit, underground, courtyard. Seated on a large stage, were several elder Jedi. 

They were brought to a halt just outside the circle, as Master Qui-Gon stepped forwards. “We’ve caught a couple of Palpatine’s spies in the tunnels and-“

“Stop!” interrupted one of the council members, drawing back his hood to reveal Master Obi-Wan Kenobi

“Obi-Wan!” “Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan strode up to Master Qui-Gon, a frown set on his face. “These men aren't spies--they're our friends!”

Slightly shaken, Qui-Gon shrugged. “Why didn't they say so!?!”

“We tried!” “We tried!”

Obi-Wan gestured at Anakin, “Anakin saved Dex from Palpatine’s anger…he turned against the ways of the Sith….” He then placed a gentle hand on Cody’s shoulder, “….And Cody helped me escape the barracks.”

Anakin stepped forwards and raised his voice above the mutters and whispering of the crowd, “We came to warn you! Palpatine's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!”

The crowd erupted into frantic panic and gasps of shock.

Raising his hands into the air, Obi-Wan attempted to calm the crowd down. “Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!”

Padawans and Master’s alike began to run around the underground courtyard frantically, as Obi-Wan smiled gently at his ex-padawan, “You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful…..”

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin spotted Cody moving away from the pair, a depressed look on his face. “Don't thank me….” Smirked Anakin, quickly grabbing Cody’s arm and pulling him closer to him and Obi-Wan, “Thank Cody. Without his help, I would never have thought to look here.”

Obi-Wan beamed at Cody, his blue eyes twinkling as Cody shyly smiled back….but only for a brief moment.

“Nor would I!”


	8. Into The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the success of my Christmas Carol AU for this fandom, I have decided to write a Codywan centric one, in a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review :)

“Nor would I!”

The three span around to see Palpatine standing on the stage, clones pouring into the courtyard as they surrounded the Jedi and took them into custody.

Palpatine smirked as he made his way down the stairs, “After twenty years of trying, the Jedi are under my control at last…” he turned to face Cody, “…CC-2224, I always knew you clones would someday be of use to me.”

Obi-Wan, who was struggling against the grip of the guards, frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Why, he led me right to you….”

Obi-Wan practically snarled at the man, “You're a liar!”

Ignoring the fury of the Jedi, Palpatine turned his attention to Anakin, “And look what else I've caught in my net! Darth Vader back from the dead….a miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that….” He glanced at the crowd of arrested Jedi and grinned, “There will be a little bonfire in the barracks coutyard tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend.”

Palpatine then turned to a nearby clone and smirked, “Execute Order 66”

The courtyard was filled with the sounds of struggling and pleading, with the odd youngling and padawan bursting into tears as they were dragged away….those who resisted, were shot.

Cody shook his head in dismay as Obi-Wan and Anakin were dragged away. In desperation, he fell to his knees in front of Palpatine, “No, please, Chancellor!”

Palpatine sneered at the clone, gesturing to a couple of the guards. “Take him back to the barracks, and make sure he stays there.”

………………………………………………………..

Morning came too soon, and a huge crowd was gathered in the courtyard of the barracks, where a pyre had been built on top of a stage. Tied to a stake in the middle of the pyre, was Obi-Wan, dressed in a simple white tunic and pants.

Palpatine stood opposite, a large black cloak hiding his face as the rest of the Jedi watched from their force-field cages, collars blocking them from using the Force. Anakin and Master Qui-Gon stuck the force-field desperately, calling out for Palpatine to stop.

Lama Su, who had made his way out of the barracks, was instantly grabbed by two clones and forced back inside.

On the stage, Palpatine read out the sentence. “The prisoner, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been found guilty of the crime of treason. The sentence….death!”

Whilst there were some cheers scattered throughout the gathered crowd, the majority were booing and calling out proclamations of Obi-Wan’s innocence.

Palpatine leant in close to the Jedi Master, smirking at the slight fear in the man’s eyes. “The time has come, Master Kenobi. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world. Choose me, or the fire.”

Without even pausing, Obi-Wan spat in the Sith Lord’s eye, causing the man to take a step back and sneer in disgust.

“Master Kenobi has refused to recant. He has put every citizen of Coruscant in mortal danger...”

…………………………………………………………………………..

Up in the barracks, Cody was slumped over, his wrists handcuffed to the wall as he listened to Palpatine’s speech down below in the courtyard. His brothers were desperately tugging on the cuffs, trying to remove them despite Cody’s seeming disinterest.

“Come on, Cody! Snap out of it!” ordered Fives

Echo nodded in agreement, “Your friends are down there!”

Cody shook his head, “It's all my fault.” He whispered

“You gotta break these cuffs!” ordered Rex, tugging on them.

“I can't. I tried. What difference would it make?”

Echo’s face fell at the defeatist tone in his brother’s voice, “But you can't let Palpatine win!”

Cody groaned, “He already has.” 

Fives shook his head, “So, you're giving up? That's it?”

Rex scowled, “These cuffs aren't what's holding you back, Cody!”

“Leave me alone!!”

His three brothers took a step back in shock because of this, before they all glanced at each other and silently agreed on something.

Fives was the first to move away to the window, “Okay. Okay, Cody, we'll leave you alone.” 

Echo nodded, “After all, maybe it’s true….maybe we are just emotionless clones, like everyone says.”

“We just thought maybe you were different….that you could prove everyone wrong.” Finished Rex, following his brothers towards the window

Cody watched them for a few moments, before closing his eyes, his thoughts instantly turning towards Obi-Wan….imagining those beautiful eyes dulling with fear and pain. From the courtyard down below, he could hear that Palpatine was finishing his speech

“-for justice, for Coruscant, and for his own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor man back where he belongs!”

The sudden cheers from down below indicated that the pyre had been lit, causing Cody to cry out in anger and shock. “No!!!!!!”

He began to pull against the cuffs harder and harder, until the bars he was cuffed to, ripped away from the wall….he was free. With the help of his brothers, Cody climbed down the outside of the barracks, with any clones that dared to oppose him being knocked to the side.

Upon pushing his way to the stage, where the pyre was on, the first thing he saw was Obi-Wan slumped against the pole he was tied to….unconscious. Kicking the guard clones off of the stage, Cody ripped the ropes away from the unconscious Jedi and gently moved him to his shoulder, as a trio of guards prepared to attack.

However, before they could attack, clones from other arcs surrounded him an open fired on the clones that remained loyal to Palpatine, “Go!” cried out CC-3636, aka Wolffe.

“Yeah!” agreed CC-5576-39, aka Gregor, “We’ll cover you!”

Cody nodded his thanks, before racing back to the barracks, bursting through the doors and locking them behind him.

Palpatine snarled angrily as a small group of clones prevented his troops from entering the building, “MOVE!”

Meanwhile, Cody had reached the upper levels, where he stood on the balconies. “You shall not enter!” he yelled, “This is sanctuary!”

The crowd below cheered as Palpatine growled in frustration, “Captain!”

“Sir?”

“Seize the barracks!”

…………………………………………………….

Despite the commotion down below, Cody gently placed the still-unconscious Obi-Wan on his bed, stroking the Jedi’s hair away from his eyes, “Don't worry….” He whispered, “…You'll be safe here.”

As he moved away, Fives gently patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll get Kix up here…he’ll be fine.”

Cody nodded his thanks, before grabbing a couple of grenades and throwing them over the balcony, watching as the clones down below scurried away.

“Come back, you cowards!” yelled Palpatine, turning to the guards near the force-field cages, “You men! Break down the door!”

The men were quick to obey, leaving only one guard…who wasn’t paying attention to what was going on inside the cages….or outside.

“Alone at last!” grunted Dex, knocking the guard out and shattering the device keeping the force-field working. As the guards began to knock on the barracks door, Anakin and Qui-Gon burst free from their cage, with Qui-Gon quickly taking command.

“Citizens of Coruscant! Palpatine has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and forced innocents into a war! Will we allow it?!?”

“No!!!” the crowd cried out, pushing past the guards and grabbing their blasters, joining the rogue clones in their fight against Palpatine, with some of them rushing to set the rest of the Jedi free.

“I think the cavalry's here!” Fives cheered from his position on the balcony

Cody grinned, “Hey! The Jedi are free!”

 

The crowds down below continued to fight. Up above, Cody continued to throw grenades in front of the barracks doors in order to prevent the clones from entering, with his brothers open firing on the advancing troops. 

 

“Harder!” called out a guard as the clones struck the barracks door again and again. The Jedi in the courtyard were ferociously battling against the clones, the bright colours of blue, green and the odd purple flashing in the early morning sun.

As the Jedi drew even closer, the guards battering the door of the barracks ran away, but through the cracks in the door, Palpatine managed to get inside the barracks safely. As he entered, Lama Su ran up to him, a deep frown on his face.

“Chancellor, have you gone mad? I’ve already warned you against entering this building without permission!”

Palpatine just snarled and pushed the cloner to the ground as he moved to the stairs. “Silence, you fool! That clone and I have unfinished business to attend to. And you will not interfere!”

As he entered the upper levels, he closed the door behind him and locked it…it was time to end this.

………………………………………………………………. 

Upstairs, Cody burst into his bedroom, a beaming grin on his face. “We've done it, Obi-Wan! We've beaten them back! Come and see!”

Silence.

Cody span around and headed towards the bed, ignoring the slightly distressed look on Kix’s face, “Obi-Wan? Wake up! You're safe now.” 

He paused, but still there was no response.

Shakily, Cody brushed his fingers against the Jedi’s cheek, “Obi-Wan?” He glanced at Kix, who simply shook his head. Cody shook his own head in denial, “Oh, no…”

Desperately, he fetched a glass of water from his personal sink and gently supported Obi-Wan’s head, in an effort to make him drink…nothing. 

Dropping the glass in his distress, Cody shook his head and pulled Obi-Wan closer, his eyes filling with tears. “Oh no….”

As he began to sob, Kix swiftly moved out of the room, preventing Fives, Echo and Rex from entering the room with one hand as he closed the door with the other.

It felt like he had been sobbing for hours when Cody felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He killed him…” he whispered, to what he assumed was a brother

There was only silence, causing Cody to frown in confusion….until he heard the familiar schnick of a lightsaber. Spinning around, Cody knocked the hand away and rolled to the corner of the room, pulling out his personal blaster before firing it at the intruder.

The hooded figure in the centre of the room smirked at the furious look on the clones face. “You clones should have listened to me…it would never have come to this. Master Kenobi would still be alive.”

As the pair slowly circled each other, until Cody was once again in front of Obi-Wan, “Now, you listen…” snarled the clone, “All our lives you have told the clones that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!”

“Cody…”

Being sure to keep his blaster on the Sith Lord, Cody twisted around to see the Jedi Master weakly sitting up on the bed.

“Obi-Wan…” whispered Cody in relief….which soon turned to dread as the Sith Lord snarled in anger

“He lives!”

Force lightning crackled from the Sith’s fingers as he prepared to attack.

“No!” cried out Cody, lifting Obi-Wan into his arms as he fired, causing the Sith to lose focus. Whilst Palpatine was distracted, Cody pushed past him and ran out to the outside of the building.

Palpatine was quick to follow but when he got outside, he saw nothing but the smoke rising up from the city streets. After looking left and right, he looked out over the edge to find Cody hanging there with Obi-Wan still in his arms.

“Leaving so soon?” chuckled the elderly man snidely.

He swung his lightsaber, but Cody dodged the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the guards and the Jedi stopped to watch.

Palpatine went to swing again, causing Cody’s eyes to widen slightly in alarm. “Hang on!” he cried out as he swung to another spot, narrowly missing being sliced by the lightsaber. 

Desperately, Cody pushed Obi-Wan onto the roof and away from Palpatine’s fury, just as he climbed onto the railings of a balcony…however, this meant that he was cornered.

“He’ll never love you back you know. Attachment is forbidden by the Jedi code…you are wasting your time and your emotions on him.”

Cody caught Obi-Wan’s eye for a brief second, before turning his attention back to the Sith Lord. “I don’t care…Yes, I love him and even if he never loves me back, the last few days have been the happiest days of my life. No matter what you say or do to me…my feelings will never change.”

Palpatine snarled angrily at the man, “Fool!” He swung his cloak towards the clone, covering Cody’s head in an attempt to throw the man off of his guard. However, when he tried to use the cloak to tug the clone off of the balcony, Cody kept a hold of the cloak and used it to tug the Sith Lord over the edge as well.

Expecting to fall to his death, Cody was surprised when he found himself floating in the air. Still keeping a tight hold on the cloak, he glanced over towards the roof. Obi-Wan was standing on the edge, his hands outstretched as the Jedi clearly tried to keep him from falling to his death. Carefully, Cody was pulled back to the edge where was able to grab a hold of the railings before Obi-Wan couldn’t manage it anymore.

As Cody clung desperately to the rails of the balcony, he felt Obi-Wan grab his wrists as the Jedi tried to pull him up. Down below, Palpatine had managed to pull himself up to the balcony, standing on the edge as he ignited his lightsaber again, rising it above his head as he prepared to kill the Jedi Master…who clung onto Cody’s wrists even tighter.

Smirking at the fear on Obi-Wan’s face, Palpatine smirked. “And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!”

Suddenly, there was an ominous cracking as the edge of the balcony broke under the pressure, causing Palpatine to wobble and fall over the edge. Despite clinging onto one of the railings, it was too much….with another loud crack, the railing snapped, sending Palpatine falling to his death with a loud scream.

Not even paying attention to the gruesome demise of the Sith Lord who had caused him so much pain, Obi-Wan focused on Cody as he began to lose his grip on the clone’s wrists. “Cody…” he grunted, his fingers tightening, “…Cody, hold on….”

Another crack of the balcony caused Cody to slip loose as he fell towards the ground, as Obi-Wan screamed in despair, desperately reaching out the force in an attempt to stop the clone from falling. “NO!!!!”

Obi-Wan’s attempt came to nothing as Cody continued to fall…until he wasn’t. Whilst he had closed his eyes as he was falling, Cody immediately opened them again to see Anakin standing opposite him, leaning out of a window with his hands outstretched.

With a relieved grin on his face, Cody was pulled in through the window. Once he had two feet firmly on the ground, Cody pulled the ex-Sith Lord into a spine-cracking hug. As they pulled away, they heard frantic footsteps as Obi-Wan burst in through the door. 

“Cody!!” gasped the Jedi Master in relief, running up to the clone and pulling the man into a hug. When they pulled apart, Cody was shocked as the Jedi Master leant in and kissed him. “You’re okay…you’re alive…” whispered Obi-Wan, smiling softly as the clone beamed at him.

Cody pulled the man into another quick kiss, before pulling away. “I love you…” he confessed, catching Anakin’s grin out of the corner of his eye, “…and I know that the Jedi Order forbids attachment but-“

“-yes…” interrupted Obi-Wan, “…but not love and compassion…and I love you.”

Cody and Obi-Wan grinned at each other…until Anakin cleared his throat besides them. “Not that this isn’t a touching moment…but there’s something that we need to do, especially now that the Chancellor is dead.”

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes still focused on Cody, “You ready to end this war?”

“I was made ready.”

…………………………………………

The crowd cheered as the two Force-users exited the barracks. “Chancellor Palpatine has betrayed us!” called out Anakin, “He was the Sith Lord known as Sidious…but he is gone, which gives us a chance to end this war once and for all! End the suffering and pain…and embrace those who were once outcasts!”

Glancing around, the crowd watched as the clones began to remove their helmets and left the safety of the barracks.

Silence.

Making his way through the crowd, a small boy strode towards Fives, ignoring the whispered hisses of “Caleb!” Once in front of the clone, the small padawan, Caleb, grabbed a hold of Fives’s hand and pulled him towards the crowd, who began to cheer.

Up near the entrance to the barracks, Obi-Wan slipped his hand into Cody’s, causing the clone to look at him. “So…” began the Jedi, “…what will you do now?”

Cody thought to himself for a few moments, before grinning. “You think the Jedi Order need some new security guards?”

“…that’s actually not a bad idea.”

“Really?”

“Let’s go talk to Master Yoda….”

……………………………………………………………

“What happened next Master Yoda?” asked Luke, his sister beside him, curiosity shining in her arms.

Master Yoda smiled at the pair. Not long after the defeat of Palpatine, it was revealed that Padme was pregnant and once born, it was clear that they were strong in the Force. “End, the war did….” He began, “…together, Cody and Obi-Wan remain.”

“And the rest of the clones?”

“Whatever job they wanted, they got.”

The twins seemed happy with this explanation, but, before they could run off, Master Yoda interrupted. “A riddle for you both, I have. Listened to my tale you have, now….what makes a monster and what makes a man. Hmmmm?”

Chuckling as the twins began to discuss this riddle to themselves as they walked away, Yoda glanced up at the sky, watching as the birds flew overhead. “A good time, this is. Peace, we finally have…and peace, shall remain.”


End file.
